codcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim's Barbeque Shack
Real good food here I would recommend going. National Bolshevism is revolutionary Nationalism and progressive Socialism combined. National Bolshevism is not Fascism and right-wing. It is the will to act according to Nietzsche, the goal of national and working-class self-salvation according to Marx and Hegel, it is the triumph over Christian thought according to Feuerbach, Pantheism pro-evolutionary geneticist science free of politically correct dogmatism. It is a combination of leftist science and the insight that White-aryan Man was created through genetic engineering as equal Workers by the Anunnaki according to Zecharia Sitchin and it agrees with Darwin's survival of the fittest, including the fittest minds and fittest intelligence. It respects Asian culture and traditionalism and is not against Asian sovereignty as long as their is friendship between White and Yellow progress and eugenics so that historical mongrelization won't go any further as it is today. National Bolshevism is the will to create a white socialist Europe and West according to Strasser and Wagner and prewar european and US progressives (including Madison Grant) and it is friends with the asian socialist front consisting of Juche thought and Chinese thought. National Bolshevism desires the Nationalization and control of the means of production and finance by the government excluding free enterprise, plutocracy or private initiative by industrials. National Bolshevism is national progress and self-salvation freeing the Nation and the Worker from the degeneration of neo Liberalism, rampant right-wing neo-Nazism, conservatism and cosmopolitical forms of Leftism or phony-left multiculturalism. National Bolshevism is the Socialization of Nationalism, removing it from its bourgeois or mussolinist foundation, and the Nationalization of Socialism, removing it from trotsky-internationalist or cosmopolitical theories. The progressive unification of the people in the Greater Socialist State on the basis of the people's right to self-determination.﻿ Jim Jim is a nice guy. 1488 GAS THE KIKES! RACE WAR NOW! I'm a charger that charges through the night, Like an orange bolt of lightning passing everything in sight. I'm the best pal that you boys ever had, I'm thunder on the highway lookin' bad, bad, bad. I'm a knight, like the kind in shining armor, With my polished body gleaming, I'm a fighter and a charmer. If trouble comes your way just ask for me, My friends all know me as General Lee. I'm the Gerneral Lee, A pistol pumpin', steel belted cavalry. I'll never let you down when you're riding with me; Buckle up and I'll show you what I mean. Take a look back there: Sirens blownin', red lights flashin' everywhere; We'll cross the fields and we'll be running free, They'll eat dust compliments of me: The General Lee I'm a hero, and that's how I'll make you feel When you're riding shotgun with me and the law is at your heels. I'm glory bound, but when the chase is done, I'll take off through the mountains and have fun, fun, fun. I've got style, tearing through the curves; Let my flag wave proudly to the people that I serve. I'm number one, and I will always be The pride of the South they call the General Lee. I'm the Gerneral Lee, A pistol pumpin', steel belted cavalry. I'll never let you down when you're riding with me; Buckle up and I'll show you what I mean. Take a look back there: Sirens blownin', red lights flashin' everywhere; I'll jump that pond and we'll be running free, And they'll go swimmin', compliments of me: The General Lee The General Lee General Lee Category:Places